My life My story
by trishasteele
Summary: when Sha goes on a late night stroll midway through a party, going alone wasnt always the best idea. But will her friend Tala and his new mysterious friend Kai save the day? OC  this story is old, I wrote it when I was 14 and my writing quality has improved since then
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

My name is Sha and this is my story.

_~Flashback~_

_I walked down the small road for a bit and bought a lighter from a cheap store at the end of Alice's road , I like playing with fire, it keeps my calm in tense situations, I had some ciggies that I took from that bloke , I keep forgetting his name , john wasn't it ? Oh well. I lit up and finished it. To be honest I don't smoke. It must seem like I do, but this was pretty much a one off, I only smoke when I'm out with friends. Even then hardly ever. So I finished up and shoved the lighter and my hands into my jean pockets, I was quite cold and should be getting back, before I give them heart attacks, them being my mates that live down the road. I sung in a quiet voice merely to get rid of the awkward silence, normally I would find it calming, but there was something edgy in the air._

_As soon as that though crossed my mind , I was grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall , the guy from earlier was here , with his mate behind him looking very smug , shit ! _

_"Well what do we have here, getting away once, and then coming to rub it in? Aahahaha I don't think so" _

_He stank of booze; I wanted to puke and scream at the same time, the look of lust in his eyes, made me so afraid. It brought back memories of a bad child hood, with a distant uncle. _

_" I'm going to make you wish you hadn't come out tonight, you're going to scream my name , begging me to stop , go on say Rick , don't try and escape , it will only hurt more, isn't that right Tom?" _

_His friend only laughed, I did what I could to get him off, and he just held my harder and began attacking my neck with his rough lips. I screamed and thrashed around, he hit my head against the wall, everything started to look weird, and I could feel blood pouring from my head, his hand slowly drifted up my skirt and towards my pants. I screamed and screamed , and just as I was about to give up and let him just get it over with , I felt a huge weight taken off me , realising this , I figured out someone had either saved me or wanted to switch places._

_ I then saw "Ricks friend" On the floor knocked out both of them unconscious, a figure walked t__owards me and knelt down . By instinct I tried to move away as quickly as I could whimpering as I did. It was then , my new attacker or rather saviour spoke._

_"Hey ,hey, hey , shh. Im not gonna hurt you, don't you remember me from the party ?" _

_As soon as I looked up, relief filled my body, it was Tala's friend, he had saved me, I started crying and he came forward to hug me and I grabbed onto him, clinging for dear life, I was still shaking and I trembled in his arms, he whispered smoothing words to me, and I felt myself losing consciousness. _

_"Hhh el p, cant, sees cllll eea r ly..." _

_I felt him pick me up bridal style and say: "It's okay, Tala is around here, he knows where your friend lives, I'll take you home, and you're safe now."_

_I tried to say thanks but my mind couldn't hold on any, longer, I saw vibrant red come round the corner talking in a rushed and concerned voice, and then it all went black._

_~End flash back ~ _

_Tala _was my best friend and we did everything together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~A year later~

I hate my life, fucking hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE, my life, guess what? My brother just got out of hospital, after being almost kidnapped by his psycho father, whom I do not class as my father, merely a sperm donor.

So let me get to the point , we're moving, only a few towns away , so I should still be able to see my friends but it won't be the same , I'm changing schools and everything. I hate my life. I don't make friends easily; I'm going to miss them all so much.

~A week later~

Great, life isn't so crap , still hate it , but its more bearable , I already miss my friends ,and I went down to see them at the weekends stayed Fri/Sat and just got back , starting school tomorrow, and I'm absolutely bricking it.

Its Monday today, Oh the joy. Can you sense my sarcasm? Hmm. I got in to the car, as slow as I could manage without getting it in the neck from my mum. I arrived and walked into the building, I wasn't late, but I had to wait outside the principal's office for what seemed like years. He finally came out, looking rather pissed, though I knew it couldn't possibly be at me. He soon noticed me and smiled,

"Oh sorry dear, do come in, let me get you settled."

I smiled back, but inside I was beyond bored.

"Rightio, My name is Mr Dickinson and I am your new head teacher. Here is your timetable and your new form will be 11R obviously this year Is a big year for you , preparing for your final exams. I wish you all the best."

Again I smiled at him. "

Is there anything you would like to ask"

" Uhm.. Yes actually"

I was tired and half asleep, "Go ahead" he smiled encouragingly.

"I don't really know the teachers or students, in fact I hadn't even heard of this school."

I laugh awkwardly;

"So could you tell me about the teachers that are on my timetable?"

"Of course, they're all pretty lenient other than Mr Danderbackl, he hates kids that loose focus and will often try to intimidate you, as long as you don't speak back or show up late, he will have no choice but to be nice to you, Also Miss wriight is pregnant and doesn't need any stress, so do behave dear, I have heard you are an excellent student and I'm sure you'll fit in here at RedHawkHigh."

"Oh, well thank you very much sir, see you around?"

"Of course Miss Steele, have a good day."

Good day my arse, I left his office and thought about where I needed to go. I saw the girls toilets and walked in, they were nice , clean and didn't smell! Thank god they have great mirrors too. I looked over my appearance. I was In a white fitting blouse and a black pleated skirt , quite short , but not belt short. I had a small cardigan over the top, buttons undone, that was also fitting, but not too tight, just right. I had gotten this new, makeshift uniform from top shop, I love it there.

My mum had agreed to get it all from there this time, because RHH isn't strict on uniform like Lampton academy. My features are plain but somehow exotic, I'm mixed race, My mother is of a white somewhat Irish family though we have hardly got anything but an English accent, we have our odd words now and again but that's just what we have always done. My father, whom I do not feel had the right to be called a father, Is of a black west African decent, I don't know anything of his family, and if I did I wouldn't bother trying to remember it all.

So My face is quite plain , I'm told I'm pretty by my friends. I have turned a few heads, but back home it's not exactly flattery. Boys this age are controlled by their hormones, and so I don't pay attention to it. Over all I have quite open eyes , a chocolate brown colour, fairly long lashes, covered in a thin layer of mascara. The only makeup I wear at all. I have an average nose, not big not tiny and full lips. Again not big, but just normal. I quite like my lips. I don't really find myself attractive but I would say they are my best feature, then again my friends tell me to shut up and that my whole face is amazing.

It's not like I'm being vain or anything ,neither am I attention seeking. I just don't see it. I have naturally curly hair, quite curly in fact, but I always straighten it for school, and it's always neat and tidy. I used to have it to my waist and I loved it, but It was too much work. So I recently cut it to about 7cm over my shoulders, which is still longish but much more manageable, My hair is brown, sometimes in pictures it looks black. I have a fringe that can be made into a full or side. And I have long layers.

I have about three small beauty spots on my face, to be honest you can only really see them if your close up, only one is really noticeable. I have my ear pierced, once on the right, twice on the left. Thinking about getting another, depends what mood I'm in. My figure is okish, I feel fat sometimes but I think If I were to say anything my mum would get pissed off and say I am just `fishing for compliments. I weigh about 8 stone and have a great upper torso. I hate my legs, they're ok but my thighs bother me a bit. All girls have that , there not huge just weird.

I think I only don't like my legs because I have two long scars, one on the front , and one on the back of my left leg. One is on the calf other the back of the thigh, even so it's not really that, that annoys me. I have stretch marks, from where I used to run for my school. I'm a fast runner But as soon as I gave it up , The muscle went loose and the outcome wasn't great. Reading over this , I feel I might come over as self conscious, which I am.

I have allot of things wrong with me , but I will come to them another time. So all in all, my appetence isn't that bad. I'm a size 6/8 depending where I shop and I'm around 5 ft 6 or 7 I'm leaving the toilets now, going to head to my first lesson, which by the looks of it is English.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I finally found my class , and I came to a large white door ,with a small window in it.I could see some of the students looking at me, mainly the ones not paying attention. I swallowed and knocked lightly. After hearing a faint "come in" I entered , only to find the class staring at me ,as well as the teacher.

"How can I help you , young lady ?",

She seemed nice.

"Uhm... I'm the new student, Mr Dickinson told me to come here, is this English with Miss Wriight?"

I felt the class continuing to stare at me and now faint whispers were heard, it appears I'm going to be the new gossip, yay! note the sarcasm,

"Oh of course, apologies ,I didn't think you would make it to this lesson, my you must catch on fast. Would you please tell the class your name."

I sighed and turned towards the class keeping a straight face, as I did I noticed to familiar faces. But thought nothing of it so I continued.

"Hey, so err, I'm Trisha, some people call me Sha, I don't really mind either. Im 15, 16 in two months and I just moved from Isleworth way."

I looked back at the teacher for my next instruction, she smiled and continued.

"Well Trisha Its good to have you here, please take a seat next to Kai Hiwatari, Kai raise your hand."

So I looked until I found him, and as I took in his face, I realised he was one of the boys I thought I remembered. In Fact he was the person from my dream that saved me that night after Boston. I ignored the weird feeling inside of me, and sat beside him. Miss wriight looked at me again.

"Trisha , I need you to share text books and things with Kai for the next week, we have run out. You can do your work, either on a laptop and print it out when I get your new book or you can write if you prefer?"

I was a bit shocked, not many schools offer you a choice .I would have thought she would make me hand write and copy everything from Kai, so I gladly accepted her offer.

"The laptop please, Miss."

She handed me the computer and I looked expectantly at Kai, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna show me your work?"

He looked at me for while, so I sighed again, and lent into my chair, already knowing this was going to be a long day, finally he answered.

"Don't you remember me?" I tried to look puzzled, "Excuse me? Should I?"

I felt awkward, so he felt it too, I must know him from somewhere, and he couldn't just be in a dream of mine without me knowing him.

"No matter, here copy these notes if you do the extra ones, re phrase them you get more marks."

I stared at him, he was extremely good looking. He had to toned greyish blue hair with lighter grey in the front and his bangs nearly covered his eyes giving off a mysterious yet sexy look about him. I could already tell he was a hit with the girls and probably very popular too.

"Oh, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Normally that would be a nice come back, but I somehow felt he meant it more literally then the average person. And so the lesson went on, funny enough it was really quick for a double, Miss Wriight is the sweetest little thing ever, and she'll make a great mother.

So here I am again its break and I'm going into loner mode. I have a strange case of Déjà vu, I feel like I'm in preschool again. Not the best feeling I can tell you. Being hated or not spoken to by everyone, simply because your new. Then coming home to your mum saying that they are simply jealous. What a load of crap. I don't think there are any other phrases that I could class as more bull than that. Moving on, as I have nor want anyone to sit with. I'm in the library listen to my iPod on a low, whilst "reading" a book that I can't even recall the name of. Not only that but I'm on my own in the darkest corner of the room, like I said I like to do things alone.

I was humming along to my song , pretty much oblivious to the world. All until I felt my shoulders being tapped, annoyed with my interruption. I tried in vain to ignore whoever it was. But they were a hell of a persistent little shit. I looked up to find Kai and his mates standing in front of me. I was kind of shocked, but obviously my face didn't show it,

"Can I help you?"

It came out a bit sharper than I expected but I wasn't going to apologise, that's not my style. Kai and one of the boys I didn't know stayed as he told the others he would catch up with them later.

"Yes actually now that you mention it."

I felt like slapping myself, I walked into that one.

"Well?"

"I heard you singing, and I'm not going to lie so don't let this go to your head, we're missing a band member and you're good. Our singer is in hospital at the moment and we need a fast replacement, I would really appreciate it if you would think about it."

I look at his face, that whole sentence was sincere; I could see it in his eyes.

"And If I declined?"

I was playing him, to be honest, I needed something to do, and my friends would be ecstatic if I told them. I think he could tell, but he played along all the same.

"Then I would be gutted, and have to beg, but that's not really my style. So I'd keep annoying you and probably follow you round till you agreed the-",

"OK! I get it, I'll think about it, if I did say yes, what would I get out of it? And where would I meet you?"

I inwardly smirked this was going to turn out perfectly , and besides his obvious flirting ,he seemed alright.

"I would say meet us at my house and you'll get your reward at the end of the gig. Before you ask, no it won't be shit. I make good on my promises, I hear it's your Birthday soon? The gig will be done a few days before, let's just say you'll get a good present."

"Fine, I'll be there where do you live? If you don't want to give me your address I'll walk with you."

I made the last part of the sentence slightly bitter.

"I wouldn't ask you to be in our band if I didn't trust you, I'm not an imbecile. The offer is there, that's all I'm saying, if you don't show up I won't bother you, I was only kidding before. My house is at the end of your street, 107.I'll see you around?"

I hesitated.

"Sure , oh and who's your mate I feel kinda prick-like not saying hey or whatever?" he smirked.

"This is Jack, he's the guitar player in our band , Jack this is Trisha. She's the new kid in my form."

Jack looked at me and smiled , he's hot. Looks kind of like Tala but with a different hairstyle and dirty blonde hair.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Kay so I'm gonna go now, what with my music listening disrupted."

I smirked at Kai, and his mate chuckled.

"So it would seem, you look awfully busy."

"Yeah, I know apology accepted next time I won't be so lenient. Bye now."

I walked off feeling like I was on some sort of high, today wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On my way out, I stumbled forward after some twat seemed to think it would be funny to trip me up.

"Oh I'm , sooooooooo sorry didn't see you there at all, though to be honest I don't know how. I mean look at the size of you and that ring, so fake. Urgh, I hate cheap tat still can't all be like me."

I wanted to hit her, for one thing I wasn't nearly as fat as that gob of hers. Second she is the fakest thing I've ever seen bleach blonde hair, dyed obviously, shortest skirt ever and the brightest pink bra that you could evidently see threw her shirt.

Though I doubt it wasn't deliberate.

And third the ring I'm wearing is my mother's wedding ring; I wear it to keep her close to me. It's not cheap, its 20 karat gold. " Oh my apologies, couldn't see you either, must have been the layers of makeup, either way I'll be sure to look where I'm going next time" I lazily walked off.

I finally got home and quickly changed , remembering I was going to Kai's I put on my fave tight fitting jeans and a crop top, along with my favourite cardy and conversers. Not too much, just enough.

I got to Kai's and had to double check the number because it was huge; I felt so out of place. Insignificant. The old brickwork was stunning and had a certain royal charm about it. An old balding man opened the door,

"Can I help you my dear?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Uhm, Does Kai live here? He told me to come here for his ban-",

"Oh heeey, guys Trisha's here."

I heard Tala shout from the top of the grand stairs, making me feeling very small.

"OH, COOL SEND HER UP."

Came a familiar voice what was his name again,Jack? The old man smiled at me and told me to go with Tala. What? Tala was here? I complied and followed the stairs till I saw a grinning Tala.

"So you came eh? didn't believe him when he said he got you to join." He winked.

I suddenly realised how much i'd missed him. I jumped on him and he hugged me back. After my small display of affection he simply smiled and led me to a rather large door. I walked into a completely professional mini studio/ front room.

"Whoa."

Kai's smug look was easy to spot a mile off. I walked in

"So what do I do?"

"What do you feel like doing",

"Can you just get this over with, I'm bored already".

"Got a live one here don't you Kaiser."

I then turned my head to find another guy sitting in a love seat with a guitar,

"And you are?"

"The names Michael, toots." Toots? Who the hell says toots? Got a right dickhead here.

"Aha, I can just tell we are gonna get along."

I replied sarcastically, but it seems he wasn't quite the ticket and didn't comprehend my sarcasm. I heard Kai, Jack and Tala snicker in the background.

"I'm not going to ask again, what you want me to do.",

"Well I'll get you the demo for our new song and show you the parts, it's a remix on somebody to love."

"Somebody to love? Weird choice, Lets here it."

He played the demo, and it was pretty good, but he was right in the sense that whoever was singing had a good voice but was more of a back up vocalist.

He gave me my lines even though I would probably change them, led me to the recording room and sat behind the mixer, he gave me my kew and I didn't feel stressed of embarrassed. Probably because he was the only one in the room at the moment, he must have realised It would make me nervous.

"Go for it."

He encouraged, the rapper introduced the beginning until I was ready to join in, I hummed myself into the beginning, I began my lines flowing fairly well but I wasn't really trying, I think he must have noticed.

"Hold up",

"What?"

The track had stopped and I was scared that I was cocking it up but to my relief he said

"I know you can hit that note a lot better than that it's important we get the last line"

"Sure, sure"

"Go from: I just can't."

"Right we have it, thanks that was great." I was pleased; I knew I was an ok singer, but they could have got anyone for that.

"Thanks."

He twisted towards me again,

"I think that's it for now , I'm just going to edit it in , and see If I need you to re do anything , wanna watch?"

"Sure."

I watched in amazement as he fiddled with everything, making it all flow perfectly, we left the room after he had tweaked around. I heard front door slam and the force of it must have been physically powerful as I felt it as well.

"Grandson!"

He rushed down stairs and I followed, not knowing that I shouldn't have.

"And who the hell is this? Another one of your whores?"

Kai took a quick look at me with dread in his eyes, but that soon turned to a look of hate.

"Get the fuck out."

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an answer so I slammed the door on the way out hoping to break something. How could I be so stupid, I recorded the rest of it with him so they have all they wanted now, god how I hate myself.

I sprinted down the road, I could hear Jack and Tala calling me, I reached a park suddenly grateful for being fast. As soon as I got to the nearest bench I broke down, I was livid, trying my hardest not to hit something or cry. My tries were in vain as I felt hot salty liquid falling down my cheek, I cursed myself I got up and started inflicting my anger on a tree. After about ten minutes, my hands were covered in dried blood and I felt sick from crying. Now I'm going to have to go home with nothing to do, and my mum will be there asking shitty questions , I sat there for an immeasurable amount of time listening to my iPod, when the crisp breeze came I could still feel the sticky tears that had left streaks down my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at nothing, gazing lifelessly at the landscape. That was until the vibration of my phone startled me , I read caller I'd It was my mum (well, I call her mum but she's not really, my really mum is in hiding with my brother and will come and live with me when its more safe , this woman I call mum is actually my godmother. Who always had a crush on my father, he hated her though.)

I really didn't want to talk to her right now but I knew If I didn't she would be on my case, and that would piss me off even more. With a sigh I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Oh hi sweetie, where are you Hun? I'm was starting to worry, you know I don't like bothering you but-"

I mentally switched off after that waiting till she stopped, merely from the lack of air, I started to listen again realising she would shut up soon.

"-So that's all darling, still at least you kept your phone on, where did you say you were?"

I didn't, couldn't get a word in edge ways.

"I'm just walking, needed to clear my head, just had an argument with my new friend, nothing big and no I don't need anyone to talk to, I'll be back by 10:30 I have to do some research, what with being the new student and all. See you later, love you, bye."

I hung up before she could reply, shoving my phone back into my jean pocket. Only for it to ring again , putting me back in a bad mood , I glanced at the caller I'd but it was withheld I answered the phone and waited for them to talk first so I could hang up if I didn't want to talk to them. I waited.

"Hello, Sha? Is this the right number?" who was this guy?

"Who is this."

I mentally cursed myself, my voice was shitty from crying earlier. "Its Tala- don't you dare hang up."

I ignored him and did as he told me not to, but the persistent little bugger called me 5 times more, until I cracked.

"WHAT?"

"Come on Trish, just listen to me, I haven't done anything wrong have I?"

He wasn't lying there, and I needed a friend at the moment, mainly a hug.

"What do you want?"

"Shit man, have you been crying? Aw fuck, where are you?"

I was tempted to lie, but really couldn't be fucked to make it sound convincing.

"I haven't been crying, I don't do crying, and I'm in a park, you come here with anyone and I will leave now got it?"

"Come on I'm not that much of a prick, what park?"

"I don't know, I'm new remember." The sarcasm dripped off that sentence, "I think I know where you are, there's only a few, I'll find you eventually, see you in a bit, don't move."

"Whatever." He hung up.

His call didn't really bother me, I was glad he called. I went back to listening to my music. I was almost falling asleep when I felt some arms around my shoulders, knowing who it was I waited for him to speak.

"You stayed, I almost didn't think you would but something was just, there."

"Why are you here?"

"I know you don't mean that. You know why I'm here , Jack heard what Kai said he didn't mean it his grandfather is a dick and you happened to see him in a bad mood." aha funny that.

"I don't care."

"Look at me."

I ignored him and he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"You do care, what he said was out of order, but if he hadn't, lets just say you and him would have suffered the consequences, he would get it ten times worse though."

"Why, what the fuck did I do?",

"Nothing, his grandfather is just like that."

"I don't care, don't interrupt me. He knew what he said would piss me off and he still said it anyway you got your track done, now fuck off."

I was livid by the end of that, Tala looked at me and I turned away getting up, I went to leave. But he grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry."

He pulled me into a hug and I slid to the floor to get out of his hold, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms round them.

"Like I said, I don't care, I don't hate **you** or Jack, hell even that Michael wasn't that bad, but I'm not going to forgive Kai, he didn't even have the guts to try and say sorry himself."

Tala made a face ,I felt him move forward slowly coming nearer to my face. His lips pressed against mine softly and his tongue flickered across my lips asking for entrance, which I gave willingly. We kissed for what seemed like ages. We parted and I opened my eyes, so did he, we just looked at each other sitting like that for an immeasurable amount of time.

Tala's phone started vibrating, he looked at me expectantly and I just said "Answer it."

"Hello? Yes. Yes I found her. No she's fine Jack. Yep, ok I'll see you tomorrow. Alright later."

"I need to go home."

Which technically was a lie, it wasn't even half nine. So I had an hour, and I only lived down the road.

"Ok, I'll walk you home."

He grabbed my hand and I lent my head against his shoulder as we walked.

"I don't really want to go home yet, can we go to a cafe or something?"

"Sure, but I'm paying."

We walked to the nearest cafe and he sat down and pulled me with him.

He got me a hot chocolate and some chips for us to share, I felt kind of bad because I hardly ate anything, but he did so it balanced it out.

"Are you ok?"

He sounded so concerned, I just hugged him.

"Yeah I should be, I just don't wanna go home yet, I have a bad feeling."

"Its fine I'm here and I'll walk you home just in case, you have my number so if anything happens just call me ok?"

"Sure, thank you."

"For what?"

"Just everything, being there."

He hugged me tighter .We sat like that till the guy that owned the cafe started giving us subtle hints that he wanted to close up, that we thanked the guy and started to walk home.

We got outside my house and I saw a car outside, it was my fathers.

"Shit."

I was so scared, if he was here that meant something bad was going to happen.

"What is it?"

"John-I mean my father is back, this is not good, shit, shit, shit, if he's back threes only going to be trouble."

"I'll come with you-"

"No! No defiantly not, if he is drunk he will beat you up. Or worse he will hurt my mum too, please go home and I will call you as soon as he leaves. I promise."

He looked at me unsure and sighed.

"Alright, if anything and I mean anything happens to you, I'm holding you responsible, you hearin' me?"

I laughed half heartedly and smiled at him he is actually so sweet ,even though I know as soon as I get in there i'm going to look like shit in the morning. But oh well, that's what make-ups for.

"I promise ok, now go before I call the cops for harassment."

I hugged him and he kissed me, I returned it and he let go. "Promise"

"Promise."

I watched him leave and turned towards the hell hole.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I opened the door with caution it felt like a horror movie, little did I know that's what it would turn into.

"Well if it isn't my perfect little daughter."

He started stumbling towards me and I backed up a bit and started to lie.

"Mum sent me out for chips ,we were both still hungry but didn't want to cook but the chippy down the road is shut and I don't know any others."

"What a good little actress you are, you see, I know your lying because she told me you went out with friends, boys as well , she's turning you into a little prostitute all you need is a bit of discipline."

He slapped me hard across the face, his aim was off because of the alcohol intoxicating his body but it still hurt like hell, though I would never show it.

"That's for lying."

he punched me in the stomach

"That's for covering for your supposed mother."

He kicked me so I fell,

"That's for being a little whore."

And just to finish off he stomped on my foot. A sickening crack echoed through the walls. I'm not sure what damage had been done but my ankle felt like it was about to fall off. At this I did scream.

After that I don't remember anything, it all went black.

I woke up feeling worse than what I did before I passed out, looks like he didn't stop even when I was out of it, when my vision cleared I looked up to see my godmother looking at me, she didn't look as bad as me, not even a bruise on her, just a red mark on her face to match mine. She'd obviously hid in the bathroom, coward. I hate it when she's like that, tells me to be brave and then goes and hides. Knowing he would come for me . He hates me more than her, since I wasn't the son he had wanted. My real mother didn't tell him it was a girl; she knew he wouldn't touch her if he thought it was a son.

She offered a hand to help me up with, and I spat at it. I got up, well dragged myself up and tried to get to my room, I got there eventually and searched for my mobile , hissing every so often at my foot , it was swelling badly and was blue and purple all over , great. Thank god I hardly wear skirts.

I got to Tala's number, it had been about two hours but I promised, I took a deep breath and dialled the number, he picked up after the second ring.

"Trisha? Are you ok? What happened? if you're hurt I swear to god , I'm coming round now-"

"Woooaahh there I'm fine, I had to talk to my mum for a bit, I just lost track of time, my dad had said some things that upset her and she wanted to talk."

John was right, I was a good actress or liar as he preferred to call them, nothing but professional liars is what he preached at me when I let it slip I had wanted to become one. But nonetheless Tala seemed to buy it.

"Oh good, thanks for calling me."

"I promised didn't I?"

"Yeah but I'm just glad your alright, my mum though I was nuts staring at my phone like it was a life line or something, Come to mine tomorrow after school? Kai won't be there I swear, and if he shows up, I'll pretend to be sick or something."

"Why are you being so nice."

"Trisha, how long have i known you for now, 12 years? I would never hurt you, you know that."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow, Bye."

"Bye."

He wouldn't hang up I could tell he was waiting for me to do it first, so I whispered a thank you and hung up.

I put on some cream on my face to help stop it from stinging, I knew I would probably bring out an ugly bruise but at least I could cover that up. I went to sleep somewhat happy, and optimistic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I got up, limbs aching, oh joy I can't wait to see my face...

I walked (or hobbled, maybe even dragged is a better word, then again it was more of a stumble but moving on) into my en suite and looked in the mirror and cursed, the cream had taken away some of the soreness but made it look 10 times worse. Under my left eye was a huge black and blue hand print mark my lip was slightly cut and under my chin was bruised and cut, must have done that when I passed out. I looked down ,feeling the sharp pain fly through my foot, it was swollen , badly and it was so covered in black and blue it looked mutated ,I couldn't even recognise my own foot.

I actually hate my life again. I went back into my room, trying but failing to ignore the sharp excruciating pains from my ankle. I found my second pair of black favourite jeans and awkwardly put them on, along with the school shirt and my cardy.

Once I had covered my face in makeup I looked pretty normal. No one would notice I just hoped it didn't rain, or I didn't cry, it would wash it all off. I ignored my mum, walking straight pass her and headed for the door, and I got a lift with my neighbour who obviously knew something was wrong because I usually walk or get the bus. But I knew if I didn't I would mess up my ankle even more, thank the gods there's no P.e this week. I thanked Ryan and got out, I put on my blank face so I didn't show any pain and tried my hardest to walk normally and it worked, no one even glanced my way.

I got to my locker trying with all my will not to want to sit down or have a break and that's how the day continued. Until just after last period (well mine as I had a free lesson after that then it was home anyways) Tala saw me he practically ran towards me and smiled , I returned it and hugged him he put a hand on my face and pulled me in for a kiss, I also returned it secretly hoping that it didn't come off on his hands , which it didn't.

"Hey, haven't seen you all day, you ok?"

"Yeah fine, just glad its free period next, I was dying in history, I hate this new teacher, I only had miss A for one lesson, but this new one is shit!"

I seemed to keep him fooled and we walked towards the exit doors that led to the car park , we were talking away with him starting all the topics thankfully, we just got to the door when my ankle just had to give out , I paled and stopped catching my breath, he noticed and questioned me.

"You alright?",

"Yeah just got a headache, it kills."

I tried to laugh it off but I took another step and collapsed, unfortunately I landed on my injured foot making the fall even worse, just before I hit my head Tala's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me towards him.I couldn't stop the tears falling down my face, I am so pathetic, I couldn't even manage a day.

"Sha? what the hell look at me."

I realised that in crying my makeup and indeed come off slightly blowing my cover, even though I knew it was pointless I still tried to cover it up. I looked down so my fringe covered my whole face but he was too smart for something as mediocre as that, he gently pulled my face up with his hand turning it towards him. He gasped slightly and wiped my tears, and my remaining make up, his hand travelled down my face to reveal all the bruising. He frowned each time he found a new one , the anger in his eyes clearly visible scared me.

I pulled away sharply and sank to my knees , my voice seemed to be lost , I whispered.

"Don't hate me."

I felt him crouch down and go to put his arms around me, I wasn't expecting this so I flinched ever so slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you , I would never hurt you."

I relaxed into his touch and buried myself into his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?, I'm such an idiot, I should have noticed you were hardly talking hell now I think about it you have a slight limp, which reminds me-"

He went to pull up my trouser leg but I begged him.

"Please don't , you'll only be disgusted."

He carried on regardless, his eyes widened.

"You've been walking on this all day?"

He looked at me with amazed eyes.

"I didn't want anyone to know, to know how weak I am, how pathetic I am."

My voice trailed off , I was so pitiable I hated myself.

"So let me get this straight, you thought, by walking round on a clearly, broken ankle, people would call you pathetic?"

He shook his head,

"Come on if you don't want to go to yours , I'm taking you straight to mine."

He pulled me to my feet and proceeded to pick me up , but I started protesting.

"No Tala , one everyone will see and I can't go through that , and two I'm way to heavy."

He looked at me like I was mad, he put my arm round his shoulders and his arm round my waist so it looked casual, but he was carrying most of my weight I don't know how, god he must be so strong. We got to his car and he lifted me into my seat and closed my door, he got in and looked at me with a smile.

"Ok first off, I don't care what you say I'm carrying you into my house, and second you are not heavy don't think that you are."

I smiled slightly but in my head I knew he was just trying to make me feel better. We finally got to his house and it was normal in size probably had about 4/5 bedrooms couple of bathrooms, it looked nice and got out and opened my door. He persisted to carry me, he even said that if I didn't let him I'd stay in the car and he would lock me in.

Eventually after I gave in, he took me inside and sat me on the kitchen counter; his mum wasn't in till later. He came back in with some hot/warm water and towels and some bandages. He gently lifted my leg up slightly and rolled my trouser leg up, he softly dabbed the warm flannel on my ankle and I twitched at the change in temperature, he carried on in his work then put on some sort of cream on after he had dried coldness felt good against my skin and when he got up I hugged him.

"Thank you."

He hugged me back.

"No problem , If he is there next time I'm not leaving you I should have stayed I'm such an idiot I could have stopped this and-"

"Shh."

I hushed him.

"Don't. I knew what I would get when I walked in there, and I knew I could get you to go. The only thing I promised was to ring you after wards, I'm sorry for not saying anything, but If I had it would have been a lot worse."

"Its fine, what's done is done, all I know Is it's never going to happen again, not if I can help it." I pulled out of the hug.

"So where did you learn to do that." I gestured towards my foot. He shrugged

"My mum taught me"

"She's a nurse?"

"No she works in her school, so she had to learn first aid."

"Oh I see."

"Wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure" he grabbed my hand and lifted me off the table. He sat on the sofa with me still in his arms and I sat imbetween his legs with my back leaning on his chest. We lay there for ages just chatting and watching crappie soaps then his cat came in and sat on my lap, seems he likes me. I was so comfortable here, lying in his arms, I felt so safe and secure. I drifted into a peaceful slumber without a care in the world.

When I woke up, I felt soft satin sheets around me, they felt good against my skin and the sun rays warmed my arms, wait a second in a bed? I sat upright and was confused , Tala must have put me in his bed after I feel asleep , I checked the clock on the bedside table , 9:30 am, I could smell what I assumed would be Tala's breakfast I got up and fixed my appearance a bit then headed downstairs.

He was sitting at the brekie-bar, his mum behind him cooking. She was a bit larger than my "mum" but about the same as my real mother, god how I miss her and my little bro, he annoys the hell out of me but I love them both so much. Still there back in a few weeks, now back to Tala's mum , she has dark brown/red hair, nearly the exact shade of Tala's, her bright icey blue eyes fit perfectly on her soft face. I've known her for years. Tala looked up at me and smiled.

"Had a good sleep?"

"Yeah thanks." "Glad to hear it."

I smiled his way and sat down

"So, am I going to just sit here rudely like a lemon?" His mum turned around and smiled at me then looked at Tala.

"Ok you two I'm off out , then to work so see you later. I hope I'll be seeing more of you Trish, we've missed having you round."

"You too Anne , thank you for your hospitality , I really am grateful."

"Oh nonsense , any time."

She waved and walked out the house , shutting the door behind her.

"You ok, hows that ankle?"

He pulled me onto his lap and I rested my head on his chest.

"Thank you."

He laughed

"No I'm serious , I'm so grateful I don't know how to repay you I don't think I could have handled going back there last night, I miss my mum so much, I hate this."

"You know your more than welcome here, my mum loves you and we have loads of spare rooms."

"You might regret that offer."

I smirked at him and he did so back.

"Wanna go see a movie tonight? The guys are coming over later so I have all day free."

"Sure, you mind dropping me at Alicia's after the film? She's in my Ict class, the only one that can have a decent conversation with me, and plus that way I'm not wasting space at yours and you can concentrate."

"You wouldn't be in the way; I'd actually prefer you to be there rather than Michael and Ian."

"Ian? That annoying twat in English?"

" The very one."

"Ew , how do you stand being near him."

"Believe me, I don't."

We laughed

"No but seriously , don't go out just because you think you're in the way, cause you're not , I wouldn't have mentioned it if I hadn't wanted you to come."

"No its fine, anyhow Alicia wanted me to go to hers, see her house and stuff, I might drop by afterwards."

"Sure, ring me on the way back, weather its dark or not."

"Come on, let's go." we linked hands and walked (not much effort on my part) to the car.

It was a good film; I hardly saw any of it but still a good film none the less. He dropped me and Alicia's and kissed me goodbye, he even walked me to her door, she thought that was "adorable" and he smirked at my embarrassment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She led me to her room, mainly because her brother was downstairs with his girlfriend and it would be so awkward.

"Sorry about the mess."

"Its fine, everything I have is perfectly neat , just not my room."

We sat on her bed and she got her laptop out and put some music on as we looked at clothes websites and she told me all the gossip at redhawk before I got there , and how much people spoke about me before I arrived.

"And like, all the guys were on about how hot they wanted you to be and all the plastics hated it, mainly Julia and Jessica. It was quite funny actually little cows hate competition, not that there is any."

"Oh please, don't start that rubbish, have you seen yourself? Your stunning, wish I had your figure"

We chatted about random stuff all night, I had a lot of fun not doing anything wild but just having a friend to talk to made me feel less alone. When her mum came home she cooked us dinner, reminds me of my mum, I can't wait to see her and my little bro, I must have said that like a million times. Still I have Tala, Alicia and the guys, I'll be fine.

I thanked her mum for letting me come round and hugged Alicia goodnight. The night was dark, but the stars were out and it looked beautiful, a sea of stunning blues and purples in crusted with diamonds. I got my phone out and dialled Tala's number, the cold in the air sung my fingers a bit, after a while he picked up, there was strange sounds going on in the background , sounded like a fuzzy radio.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey babe, what's erm up, yeah up, you ok?"

He was drunk, he never calls me babe, I hate it.

"Yeah everything's fine...?"

"Yeah,why you calling?"

"You told me to?"

"Err."

"Its fine I'll catch a bus and go to my friends or something"

I was actually so pissed off.

"No. Sorry. Erm come now. Want me to pick you up? Uhm on second thoughts lemme walk and get you."

He laughed down the phone, I hate it when people get ridiculously drunk , so that they can't form accurate sentences. **He** was the one that asked **me **to come over.

"Forget it, I'm near anyways, there were a few drunken men back there so I had to take a de tour, but I'll be round soon, see you in five."

I didn't wait for an answer,I knew I shouldn't really take note of what he is saying right now.

I got to his and was about to take out the spare key he gave me, in case of emergencies. But the door was open already. I hesitated before stepping in and shutting the door lightly. I could hear voices so I followed them and listened.

"Why is she coming over? Fucks sake Tal."

"Yeah, she's hot and all but seriously, you've normally chucked them by now."

The voices I recognised as none other than Kai and Ian.

"Guys lay off."

"Even so, what she don't know won't hurt her, I hear that she's hanging about with that Alicia, she aint too bad you know."

"Yeah , it's not like you actually like her, check that shiner she had the other day , I only saw it in the car park , but it looks like she fucked her foot up or something, got the looks but not the brains."

They all laughed, I was close to breaking something at this point but they didn't stop there.

"Have you had her yet?"

"Please tell me you've at least fucked her?"

"She's not bad."

What?

"Doubt it, she's so clingy. Cried her eyes out because I told her to fuck off."

I expected that, I didn't want to listen to anymore, so I walked towards the door and slammed it shut so he knew I had been there.

I'll show Tala what he's missing. it ends now.

That was last night ,after their little display I went home , I hadn't been back for two days , well except for clothes, and now my godmother was sitting there staring at me.

"I need to talk to you"

"Im busy."

"Don't avoid coming home because you don't want to see me, your mother would hate me for not even knowing where you are-"

"She hates you anyway ,do what you like I'll drop in and out of **my own house **when I feel like it, might not be back tonight so make yourself and home."

I stormed upstairs, had a shower and sorted out my clothes, logged onto msn and pulled up Alicia, Ryan and Sean's tabs.

Ally says : Heey

Trishaa, don't talk unless i like you .says: guess what?

Ally says : wat ?

Trishaa , don't talk unless i like you says: went to Tala's, found them talking about me, let's just say it's over. He was drunk.

Ally says: Crap, what a cunt, just blank him and his calls x.

Trishaa says: will do , im gonna be on brb for a bit , need to catch up with an old mate , speak to you tomorrow ? can I come round later on too, or you busy? I have a plan.

Ally says: Nopee , come round early and we can go starbucks , talk it all over, see you tomorrow then , I'll text you so you know when to set off x

Trishaa says: Thanks xx,.

Then I closed hers and continued talking to Ryan, Ryan is my neighbour and is a little older than myself, he works night shifts as earns loads, he lives by himself, and the occasional girlfriend. Tala's convo came up.

headache says :heey , why didn't you come over last night ?

Trishaa says: I did.

headache, says : you did?

Trishaa says: Surprised you didn't see me, what with my clinginess; you know Tala if I was in the way you coulda just said it, how long have we known each other?

Trishaa says: Maybe you wanted to play Kai at his own game, but that's fine , knowing me like you obviously do I'll just go cry about it somewhere.

Trishaa has signed out.

I hadn't really , I'd just blocked him. Not on facebook though ,I couldn't be bothered in changing all my settings so I just deleted every wall post he left.

Just when I thought I had got rid of one annoyance another popped up , I guessed it was Hiwatari , he wasn't the most subtle person I know.

**lool:** what's up with you?

I played dumb

Trishaa who is this?

**lool: **wow , Ian was right, might have the looks but the brains are lacking.

Trishaa: oh man, he must have bruised your ego well and truly then, eh?

**lool: **good one Steele my sides are splitting.

Trishaa: it's not hard to impress you Hiwatari.

**lool:**, not that i care about you but Tala didn't do anything. I never thought you were a coward, but listening in to our convo and not telling us you were there? wow...

Trishaa: listening in? , you lot were so out of it you left the door open; the whole street could hear you. Now kindly fuck off I have better people to talk to.

**i am god: **the pity me speech may work for Tala, but not on me.

**i am god: **hit a nerve have I? You didn't seriously think he was interested in you? Ahah. No one wants you, not even daddy by the sounds of it.

He told them...

Trishaa: you don't know what you're talking about,

**i am god: **right.

Trishaa has signed out.

I completely gave up on msn, and carried on deleting the rest of Tala's posts, arguing with Hiwatari had given people time to comment on them, I could see Alicia had attempted to get them to fuck off, but I just deleted them all regardless, then I found a recant one from none other than Hiwatari himself;

KaiH , Posted today, 22:13 comments : big surprise you running off, just like your father ?

Tala Valkov: Shut up Kai.

KaiH: looks like nobody can stand the sight of you.

Tala Valkov :Back off ,Now.

I simply deleted it again then logged off my computer completely, I crawled to the end of my bed and looked in my bag ,not enough money. I'll get Ryan to buy me some vodka and sweets. I'll call him later, can't be fucked right now .I was going mad ,I growled quietly and looked at the floor ,I had left my scissors on the floor from my art homework, I'd done this before and have the scars to prove it, calms me down , people may call me unstable, but i honestly don't care. I went into the bathroom and locked it shut not that there was anyone that would notice.

I put on a jumper afterwards and it pulled against the now sensitive skin on my arm, it stung and was damp, I ignored that though and put on my converses to go and see Ryan, taking my bag with me.

When I got to his he pulled me into his house and we walked into his kitchen.

He gave me a hug.

"I saw the stuff on facebook, don't let them get to you."

" I'm not"

We both knew that was a lie

"Oh really ? So why are you here."

"You know why, initially it was that but I guess I just wanted thing company, and you're the closest to a big brother that I have."

"Course I am, I've known you since we were both in nappies."

Ryan is 20 , 21 in a few weeks like me , our birthdays are only 5 days apart

"Just forget them come on, I'll order a Chinese and we can watch a DVD on the sofa."

"Best idea I've heard all week."

We watched a load of horror and action then a couple of comedies , I was huddled on his lap and we were laughing, his arm was leaning on my arm , and he suddenly sat up and moved me next to him.

"Why is your arm wet?" oh shit I forgot to bandage up.

"I don't know , must have spilled some water on it , lemme go clear up."

But he didn't fall for my excuse.

"Don't give me that bull , give me your arm."

He pulled up my sleeve and sighed.

"I thought you stopped that ?"

"I did"

He sighed again and got up. I thought he was ashamed of me and had left but he came back in with a first aid kit and wiped off the blood to reveal three thin but deep gashes on my arm. I couldn't look at him as he cleaned me up, I felt so stupid , letting him catch me out. He finished up and the doorbell went , we knew it was the takeout cause no one uses the bell at Ryan's , they always knock , that's how we know if it's one of us or not. He came back in the lounge and passed me my box and a fork.

We ate in silence , till it became uncomfortable and he spoke.

"Look I don't care about it , I just wish you wouldn't hurt yourself , I hate to see you hurt, if it helps come round and punch me."

I laughed quietly and that and he smiled. I hugged him and whispered a thank you.

"No problem, I'm always here never forget that."

I took out our empty boxes and washed them and the forks up.

It was getting late and I didn't want to go home , I knew Tala would check there in the morning so I asked Ry if I could crash on the sofa and he gave me the spare room. I had a set of clothes in my bag so I took it upstairs and on the way up said goodnight to him.

"See you in the morning."

"Yep, goodnight kid."

I went in the room and shut the door, there were a few books on the desk so I picked up and random one and crawled into bed, I got to about the fourth page when I fell into a deep slumber, all of the stress faded away as I drifted off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

So today's another day, I have school today and it's gonna be so great. I hate my life. So my new plan is too change it. Im gonna stay at Ryan's for a while, that way Tala won't know where I am , neither will anyone else for that matter. Hmmm...so right now its 8:40, school starts in five minutes and I just left the house. Crap.

I practically skidded into my form room only to receive a handful of staring eyes and amused looks. I sat in my seat and took out my head phones , My hair was slightly damp from the light rain and I looked like I'd come from gym, not the best look to start your day off with. The bell went and I rapidly left my class room and headed for geography, as I came around the corner I was un surprised to see Tala with another girl, just talking mind you.

Guess I spoke too soon, she must have been hungry...there won't be much of his face left at the rate she's going. Ahh well his loss, the orange stain she'll leave on his face won't exactly get the girls throwing themselves at him. I was somewhat pleased when he pushed her away, but that soon went when he smirked at her, then again the look of horror on his face when brushed past them both without a second glance. I wouldn't turn back though. He had attempted to grab my arm but I moved out of the way, a reflex I learnt off of Ryan he had tried to teach me martial arts. It paid off.

I hadn't thought about it but it was a good thing I did move out the way in time, my arm is still healing and if he caught it in the wrong way it might pull on the scab and start bleeding again.

Thank God Geography went by quickly, I actually enjoy the lesson; I just didn't want to be in today. I walked into the cafeteria and bought a bottle of water then left and sat on a bench outside. It wasn't the best weather to be honest, the sky was a dull grey more than anything and there was an annoying breeze that constantly made you shiver. I felt someone walk up behind me.

"What no hello? Where are your manners Steele?"

I turned to find Hiwatari and his lackeys, I sneered at him.

"Im not exactly in the best of moods and your presence just annoys me further, Im going to leave now."

His friends snickered and I suppressed a smile.

"No you're not."

Before I could question his statement he picked me up of the bench and threw me over his shoulders, I punched and kicked him but he merely grunted and shoved me into a wall, somehow knocking the wind from me, it wasn't until he dropped me on the floor that I realised I was in the boys changing rooms.

"Hn."

"Oh the horror, I'm in the boys changing rooms."

" ..and the doors are locked making it just you and me."

I paled slightly , what was he doing?

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard just fine."

"What the fuck Hiwatari, you're so messed up, unlock the damn doors."

He had an evil look on his face, my mind drifted slightly and I wondered if he had been born like that.

"I heard you like closed spaces?, hows hide and seek?"

I silently cursed Tala and his huge mouth, so much for best friend. He walked towards me and I moved back until I realised we were going into the other side of the changing rooms, the part no one used, I kept backing up until my back came in contact with a door, which of course he shoved me threw.

(It was unlocked obviously) The cubical was dark and smelly, there was a light but the switch stupidly was on the outside and these weren't ones that you could crawl out under or over, they were completely sealed off. You could close them with a small bolt on the inside, however at the end of the day the caretaker would come and lock them from the outside, in case students had left something in one of the. Meaning that I was inevitably lockable in, and unless someone happened to stroll by and check them I was in here until tomorrow.

I had already by this time started hyperventilating. Since a child I have been extremely claustrophobic, something only close friends and my Mother knew of. My father used to lock me in the cupboard after he had beaten me, sometimes for endless hours, or even until the next day. If I was lucky.

"Have fun now."

Hiwatari locked this door and unlocked the main doors we had come through originally. I screamed.

I was terrified, tears streamed down my face as I sank down to my knees and wrapped my arms around my torso, the quiet sobs emerging from my chest were the only things keeping it from complete silence.

I don't know how long I have been here for, maybe a couple of hours but I was going mental. I had thought of calling Alicia but being the over precautious person I am I had left it in my locker. Eventually I heard what I assumed was the bell for lessons. It rang for 10 seconds, then 20. It was only after about 5 minutes of its increasing sound that I realised it was the fire alarm. Immediately I rose to my feet panicking, screaming for help but none came. I started telling myself it was just a drill. It was the first few weeks back at school and they probably wanted to make sure everything worked, yes of course that was it, im just paranoid, everything is fine.

Is it me or is it suddenly getting warmer? This is bad.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." To my horror I now knew that this wasn't a drill and there really was a fire. Smoke somehow got into the cubicles, which meant there must be a small gap at the top. There was still no way out. I tried to pull myself up onto it so I could attempt at shouting again.

Smoke rises.

Instantaneously I rushed back down to the floor and covered my face with my jumper. The smoke was making me cough and I knew I wouldn't last long. I imagined the relaxing sound of my mother's voice lulling me into sleep.

Meanwhile...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Jackson", "here", "Smith", "here", "Yates", "here" "Steele" No reply.

"Trisha, I need you to speak up this is not a drill." still no answer.

"Trisha?"

"Has anyone seen Trisha Steele." Hushed whispers filled the air.

"We're missing one. Bob! Get the caretakers to look everywhere, the new student is missing; tell them to look for a girl. Dark hair, tan, fairly tall."

Tala looked around wondering why he had a bad feeling about this, he looked over to the opposite side of the playground, to find Kai, Michael and Ian laughing their heads off, he walked over.

"Oi any of you seen Trisha? People say she's missing."

They just looked at each other and started laughing again. Tala walked away and found Jack.

"You seen Trisha?"

"Nope, only earlier by the bench, then Hiwatari walked up to her and I left, but loads of kids were on about some girl being put in the changing rooms with some guy-"

"Who?"

"Well they didn't say, but by the way they described him it sounded like Kai, but It could be bullshit cause' later I coulda sworn I saw him with shortshit in pavilion."

About an hour and a half later people were guided offsite and onto the pavement, the fire was visible from the outside now and thick musky smoke surrounded the school. Parents had been called, registers read out and yet Trisha Steele had yet to be found. The fire were on there way.

"Year 11, I want all the students from 11Q, R and S to come here immediately, along with everyone that was in Mr Smale's Geography class periods 4 and 5. The rest of you can form an orderly line further down the road."

The students mentioned gathered round and their Head of year spoke, she happened to also be the English Teacher Miss Wriight.

"Now, I want to know every possibility of where Miss Steele could be."

Back in the Changing Rooms

The heat was sweltering, my skin was clammy and I was finding it hard to concentrate. I was so uncomfortable and often dosed in and out of sleep. The smoke was making it practically impossible to breath and I had no voice to shout any longer. My head fell limp against the side of the cubical and my sight became blurred, various shapes surrounded me. A faint voice called,

"Hello, Is anyone there, can anyone hear me?"

Yes! I wanted to say, im in hear for gods sake help me, but I couldn't. The smoked had closed around my voice box as if daring any sound to come out. I was running out of options, I had an Idea, my arms wouldn't move as fast as I wanted them to but I managed to get my hand to my pocket and swiftly pull out my headphones from my iPod, I pressed the play button and the theme tune to my favourite programme played , I prayed someone would hear it.

Just after that I heard a loud crash, something had fallen. I wasn't going to get out, I began pointlessly crying, creating no sound at all. I was gone.

Back outside.

"Right the caretakers just called and said they've found her, so that's the good news, the bad news is somehow she's trapped in somewhere and the ceiling is caving in fast. I need all the people with mobiles to call 999 and get someone to hurry them up, the school won't hold forever and we need them out safely as soon as possible."

Miss Wriight stated in a crisp collected voice, she hadn't lost her cool once yet and the students admired her.

Inside

"I Can hold this up long enough for you to get under and get the girl out Steve, but its gonna be harder coming back out, so I'll figure it out afterwards , just make sure she's safe first."

Eddy the caretaker started coughing roughly. The flames were spreading rapidly.

Sirens filled the school road and dozens of fire fighters swarmed in trying hurriedly in attempts to put the still growing flames out, half of them went in and the school watched from the sidelines in dismay.

It was well past 5 now, at least 3 hours since it started and none of them had come out. Ryan's car pulled up next to the school, Miss Wriight had found the close contacts of Trisha on her Iphone and called him as soon as she had sorted most things out. Ryan came running over.

"Where is she?"

"We're not sure Mr Passmore, they are doing everything they can but-"

"But nothing, she was in the schools care, this is ridiculous!"

"I can see that, but there is nothing more I can do at the moment, Im trying my best."

He took in her condition and was about to apologise when he caught a glimpse of one of the fire fighters carrying a limp body in their arms, he ran over and gasped at the sight of her, Trisha was covered in black soot with small cuts and burns over her face and neck. Her Clothes were dirty and she was unconscious.

He wanted to pick her up, but the paramedics arrived and took her before he could then carried her to the ambulance. People looked in shock from the sides and in one person's case guilt.

Kai POV

_Oh fuck , they better find her , If something happens... , I only wanted to scare her , how the fuck was I meant to know a fire would start , oh shit . Wait, is that her? is not looking good._

Tala POV

Why is it taking so long, and what's with Kai. If they know something im gonna kill them. Is that her there carrying? She's not moving.

Ryan sat next to Trisha in the ambulance; she was attached to countless amounts of wires and had an oxygen mask over her heavily bruised and cut face.

Normal POV

I feel dead. Waking up I find white all around me along with a bunch of flowers. My eyes were heavy. It took me a while to realise everything was blurry and a pounding headache. When my vision finally became clear, I winced as I lifted my arm up slightly, not from the I.v but the small cuts all over my arm were stinging like hell. A young woman I hadn't seen before walked into the room, all in white, just like the room, just like the building. I hate hospitals and doctors and needles.

"Alrighty sweetheart was starting to think you wouldn't wake up."

She smiled kindly at me, she spoke beyond her years she only looked about 20-23.

"Where am I?" I asked hoarsely.

"You're in hospital, your friends are outside and so is your mother."

Great, just fucking great. Not only am I in intensive care but my fucking useless godmother is out there too, do they not know anything?

"When can I leave?"

"Not anytime soon im afraid, you'll need a few checkups and some of your burns need to be wrapped, but in 4-7 days you should be able to leave."

4-7 days? fantastic. I might have to get my mum to sort that out from where ever she is, she's back in two weeks regardless, I just hate causing trouble for her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys, I just realised I haven't written any comments, I usually just go straight in to the chapter, Im having slight writers block and don't really know where to go from here, I'll just have to go with it , any suggestions would be great :) anyhoo hope you're all enjoying the fic so far, I need reviews to keep me going, on with the fic xoxo_

_Chapter 11_

Another wonderful day in the world of me.

Right? NO! Wrong, I've been stuck in this hell hole for over 4 days now. White, White and more White. Might just redecorate my room when I get home. Sarcasm.

My lungs hurt, my head hurts, my skin hurts and I feel the need to be grouchy and get away with it, Alicia is due a visit in 5 mins, she will be my first victim mwahahaha. I think all this hospital food is going to my head..

I was about to turn on my iPod and have a nap when unexpectantly my nurse came in with a worried look on her face, she's usually such a happy character, one of those people you could tell the world was ending or she was on fire, and she'd still have a smile on her face, I immediately went tense.

"What's up? I know my burns can be ugly but I've never seen you make this face before."

I coughed and she hesitated, looking round it had become awkwardly silent and I made an attempt to try again,

"Nurse? What's wrong.."

"There's a young man outside and he says he would like to see you, I said it was only one visitor a night unless you are a family member but he is insisting, im sorry miss but I need my job and his family have great influences on my pay and-"

"Its fine, calm down, whoever it is you'd better send them in and say nothing of this to your boss." She bowed slightly and left the room.

Out of all the people that had crossed my mind this was the biggest shock yet, fear filled my body and I wanted to run.

"What the hell are you doing here. Get out, now."

His arrogant vibe seemed to be lacking yet the confidence in his face didn't falter. He took a minute and let his eyes roll over my injured and pathetic form before replying.

"Im sorry."

I was livid, how dare he.

"What and that makes it all miraculously better? Who the fuck do you think you are coming to see me after what you did. I can't even look at you, what you did makes me sick, I've never been so scared in my life, you're crazy, fucking psychotic."

The tears began rolling down my eyes and I could feel myself shaking, losing it. My heart monitor increased rapidly and its steady beeping was no longer there.

"Get out, please just leave."

His face twitched slightly and I thought I saw remorse in his eyes,

"Hiwatari Im practically begging here, do you get off on this? Is me being here, stuck in hospital making you feel better, or have you come to finish me off?"

Again he twitched and his face cracked.

"Look I didn't mean it to go that far, I was would have tried to get back in and let you out but everyone was made to go and line up, im here now aren't I, surely that says something Steele."

"Bullshit, what the hell is your problem? I've never done anything to you; you shoved me in there and left me, you knew exactly what you were doing, what if I'd had a panic attack? I could have died Hiwatari. Does that not say anything?"

Tears were streaming down my face; I found it hard to breath.

"I didn't mean it."

I started choking, didn't fucking mean it, and is he serious? Alicia walked in, instantly apprehensive she turned accusingly at Kai,

"What the fuck have you done to her."

She ran over to my bed and pressed the buzzer to alert the nurse something was going wrong. "Get him out, please." I wheezed.

The nurse came in, horrified, she made them both get out and that's all I can remember.

By the time I had woken up it was dark, I could feel more wires in me and breathing was even more difficult, a man in a white (funny that) suit was checking my test result and signing my papers at the bottom of the bed, at my movement he looked up and smiled.

"Hey, how you doing?"

I tried to answer but it came out in a hushed whisper.

"Been better."

"Aha, I bet you have, gave us all a fright earlier, we nearly lost you." I had no words. I practically died.

This struck a new feeling in me, a feeling id never encountered before, my life had basically ended and my being would no longer have existed.

A new start.

~ A week later~

Grey clouds filled the sky in attempts to block out any sunlight, the rain had long gone by now and what was left was just a misty air that belonged more to a summers storm than a mid winters afternoon. We had yet to have any snow and it was nearing to my birthday, 6th of December. The day after my little brother's birthday, and still no word. My hand ran up and down my arm, feeling the small scabs from the multiple wires that had kept my weak body from shutting down. The hospital hadn't completely left me though; I was allowed to leave on condition that I used my crutches no matter what and took my medication.

I was staying at Ryan's he was looking after me until I was up and on my feet, I hadn't been to school since the fire and the buildings were mainly out of use because well, there wasn't much left of them in the first place, Alicia had rang me constantly the moment she knew I was home, the school had given everyone work for all their subjects to be completed for a month's time. So in simple terms, no school.

I missed being able to walk around freely, dark circles had formed a semi permanent home under my eyes and my usual tanned skin looked practically white. I hadn't got any sleep over the last week and a half, as soon as I closed my eyes all that fills them is darkness, the empty cold feeling of being trapped, and then suddenly the serial recognition of smoke, working its way around me, squeezing the life from me. And then I wake up, panting and sweating heavily, screaming the room down until Ryan rushes in and calms me. I pity him, I really do. Must be awful having to live like this.

It's just the beginning.


End file.
